Naive Wishes
by justtwoguys
Summary: Includes: Abuse, Love, Sex, and almost Rape
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! Thank you for reading! I wanted to write a longer story, so there will probably be more chapters. I also might add a sequel to **_**The First Time**_** (if you haven't read it, go check it out afterwards) **

(Robbie's POV)

Ugh. Cat was sucking the face off that new guy she liked. What was his name? Oh, yeah. Ethan. I've always hated that name.

"Mmmmm" Cat moaned quietly. I was trying not to watch them from across the library.

"We should go, babe" Ethan said in a slimy voice.

Go where?

Cat giggled and said "Okay!"

Ethan pushed Cat off of himself and walked to the library exit. Cat followed like an obedient dog. How ironic.

I sighed and stared at the social studies book in front of me. I'd come here to study, but I don't think I was going to get any done.

After a couple more minutes, I gave up and pushed all of my books into my book bag. I got up angrily and shoved the chair back into its place under the table.

Slowly I prowled the isles for a good book, but decided it was no good. I couldn't get my mind off Cat. Why couldn't she be interested in me? I know I'm geeky and weird, but I'm not a bad guy.

"She just hasn't noticed that yet" I told myself.

I walked out to my old car in the parking lot and opened the car door. Quickly, I plopped myself into the seat and slammed the door shut.

Just then, it started to rain. I sat back and stared at my wet windshield. The rain drops pelted it heavily. I must've stayed like that for at least an hour, just watching the heavy downfall.

I sighed heavily and started my car, thinking it was time to go back to my empty house. My 'rents were at some weird weekend event, and Rex was on a Hawaiian vacation, so I was alone until Monday night.

I carefully pulled out of the parking lot and drove slowly down the slick road. Rain and darkness are never a good combination when driving.

After a couple of minutes of driving, I turned on the radio and let "Grenade" fill my car. It was so like my situation with Cat. Well, I've never been with her. I guess she's betrayed me, though she doesn't know that.

I began singing along loudly, pouring my heart out to the song that described my life so well.

Suddenly, a human figure appeared on the road out of nowhere. I screamed and slammed on the car brakes.

The figure (which was obviously a girl), fell down to her knees. Her back was slouched and her clothes were dirty, wet and ripped. Her skinny, bare arms hung like noodles at her sides.

I realized I recognized her. Though her hair was soaked, it was a distinct shade of red.

"Cat!" I yelled, throwing open my door.

I ran to her quickly and crouched down next to her.

"Cat? What happened?" I asked her.

"Uhn" She moaned. The rain had hidden her tears, but I noticed them rolling down her cheeks.

I grabbed her under her armpits and lifted her until she was standing. She tried to stand on her own but her legs gave out and she fell against me.

I wrapped her limp arm around my neck and carried her to my car bridal style.

"Uuuuuuuhn" Cat moaned when I buckled her into the passenger seat. I quickly ran around the car and jumped into my seat. The car's engine roared as I sped off to my house. The heat was cranked up to high, but Cat was still shivering violently.

I pulled into my driveway and perked. Cat groaned softly as I lifted her from her seat (which her wet clothes had soaked), and hurried inside to escape the rain.

As soon as I entered the open warm living room (the room looked exactly like Tori's living room with different colored furniture), Cat relaxed in my arms and whimpered innocently. I walked to the laundry room, where I had thrown some towels into the dryer earlier, and grabbed two towels from it, all the while holding Cat.

I peeled off Cat's soaked vest and wrapped the warm towel around her shoulders.

I left her wrapped in towels and snuggled on the couch so I could change into new clothes and bring some clothes to her. After tugging on a white cotton t-shirt and pulling on some flannel pajama bottoms, I chose one of my smaller shirts and sweatpants for Cat.

"Cat, will you change into these clothes?" I asked her gently when I walked back into the living room.

She nodded her head slowly and stood up to take the clothes. Though she was shaking a bit, she could walk around and change. I helped her up the stairs and led her to my bathroom, and went back downstairs when I heard the bathroom door click shut.

I picked up the one towel she left and brought it back to the laundry room. Afterwards, I sluggishly walked back to the living room and fell onto the couch.

A few minutes later, Cat emerged in my clothes. The shirt hung off her small frame, and the pants completely engulfed her slender legs, but I still thought she was gorgeous.

"Thank you" Cat said quietly.

"I-it's fine. Come sit down and tell me what happened."

Cat's eyes filled with tears and she bit her lower lip, but she came over and sat down next to me.

I moved my hand to her arm protectively.

"After I left the library, I went with Ethan to his car. He drove me to his place and pulled me into his house. I didn't know why he was being so forceful all of a sudden, but it scared me. I told him I wanted to go home, but he wouldn't listen. He kept kissing me, and he tried to take off my clothes. I told him to stop, but he wouldn't! I got so scared, Robbie! I didn't know what to do. So I kept pushing him away and hitting him, but he wouldn't stop touching me in bad places." She said shakily with tears streaming down her face.

I nodded and took a deep breath.

"Did he rape you, Cat?" I asked tentatively.

"R-rape me?" Cat said with a terrified tone.

"Did he...you know, force you to have sex with him?"

"It got so c-close. I screamed and kicked him, but he smothered me with his body. I could feel him pressing his...thing up against me. I felt disgusting. I told him I would call the cops, but he said I shouldn't if I knew what was good for me. He got up and shoved me to my knees. He pulled his thing out and told me to suck it. I told him no, so he rammed it into my face. I backed away and screamed again. He tried to get me back to my knees, but I kicked him in his privates and shoved him away. He fell on the ground and I ran outside and into the rain. When I saw your headlights, I recognized your car and ran in front of it." She explained.

"...I'm so sorry, Cat. This never should have happened to a sweet girl like you." I offered lamely.

"Thank you, R-robbie. I n-need a minute, please." She said, hysteria edging into her voice.

Before she could cry again, I pulled her into a warm hug. Her almost dry hair smelled like strawberry shampoo and fresh rain. I felt her small hands push themselves across my back and rest on my shoulder blades.

She sighed and relaxed her body against mine. After about 30 more seconds, I pulled away from her.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" I asked her, trying to make her feel better.

"_Pretty woman_ is on _ABC Family_. Can we watch that?" She asked.

"Are you sure?" I asked, wondering why she'd want to watch that after what happened to her.

"Yes. It's my favorite." She replied confidently.

I flicked on the TV and changed the channel to _ABC._

Cat snuggled into my side and fell asleep about an hour and a half of the movie. I turned the volume down and reached out to grab a blanket, trying not to wake Cat with my movement. I snagged the blanket and carefully spread it over us. I let my mind relax and dream until I fell asleep.

I woke up and was surprised to find Cat snuggled into my side, still in deep sleep. I glanced at the microwave clock. It was almost 7:00 am. I unwound cat's arms from my waist gently, and walked over to the kitchen. It was early, but I decided to have breakfast ready for Cat. I mixed and poured some pancake batter into a frying pan, and waited until I could flip it over. After I made 2 dozen pancakes, I looked at the clock. Almost 7:30.

I looked over and saw Cat whimpering and her hands clenching and unclenching into fists.

"Cat? Wake up. You're having a bad dream." I whispered into her ear when I walked over.

Cat's eyelids snapped open and she stared at the ceiling with cold fear in her eyes. It took her a second to realize where she was, but she relaxed and let out a deep breath.

"Are you okay?" I asked when she looked up at me.

"I had a bad dream. About...him. This time it actually happened." She said softly.

"Oh. I'm sorry. There are some pancakes for breakfast. We can talk about it while we eat... "I told her.

"Yeah...okay." Cat replied hesitantly.

"What is it, Cat?" I asked, noticing how she drew away when I tried to touch her or got near her.

Cat looked down at her crossed legs and tears began welling in her eyes.

"...I'm scared...you...you're not...how do I know you won't...hurt me, Robbie?" she asked shyly with a hint of fear in her voice.

I sat there, gaping at her.

"How, Robbie?" she asked, with more force in her voice.

"...I can't believe you don't trust me. I've known you since kindergarten. I would _never_ do anything to hurt you purposely, because I love you, Cat. I love you and respect you too much to lay a finger on you unless you wanted me to. "I said disbelievingly.

"...You're right. I'm sorry Robbie. I shouldn't have doubted you." Cat said.

I nodded my head and walked to the kitchen. I felt sorry for Cat, but I also felt hurt that she wouldn't trust me.

I was so busy deciding how I should act towards Cat that I didn't notice the sound of her feet on the wood flooring behind me until her arms circled my torso while she hugged me from behind.

"I'm sorry, Robbie. I love you, too. You're a really good friend." Cat said. She pressed her forehead into my back and squeezed me tighter.

Friend. _Friend?_

"It's okay, Cat. Just know that you can _always_ trust me" I said.

I felt her nod.

"Let's eat."

Cat let go of me and walked towards the pancakes.

The weekend was long and boring after Cat left on Saturday. I was actually looking forward to seeing her on Monday.

I turned off my car and walked into Hollywood Arts.

I rounded the corner to my locker and immediately froze in my tracks. Ethan had Cat pinned against the lockers. I was about to yank him off and show him how hard I could punch when I noticed Cat smiling up at him.

"Cat! Can I speak to you privately?" I asked her.

"Um, yeah. Bye Ethan."

"Don't keep me waiting too long, Kitty." Ethan said. Cat giggled.

I grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the janitor's closet.

"What are you doing with that slimebag?" I hissed once I closed and locked the door.

"Oh...I know what you're thinking, but he called me on Sunday! He said he was joking and it was all a big misunderstanding!" She said happily.

"How can you be so stupid? Seriously? He tried to rape you, and you let him get off scot free? Why on Earth would you do this? Can't you open your eyes and see what a 2 year old could plainly see?" I shouted at her.

Cat stared at me in utter shock.

"I...I thought you'd be happy for me! You're so mean! Don't talk to me!" Cat cried. She tried to leave but I grabbed her arm and made her stay.

"Listen to me, Cat. He is using you for sex. You need a real guy to treat you right Cat. Don't be stupid." I told her.

Cat looked up at me, her face eerily serious, and her eyes murderous with rage.

"I may be stupid, Robbie, but I know what love is" she said quietly.

"No Cat, you don't. Otherwise, you would be with me."

Cat's eyes widened but then returned to anger.

"You really think I would ever be with _you_?" she said, a cruel humor in her tone.

I gasped and let go of her arm. She quickly left the room and slammed the door. I clutched my side, trying to rip out the pain within me.

I spent the rest of the day crouched on my knees, hunched over myself, silently crying.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 of Naïve Wishes! Enjoy!**

I was asleep on the cold floor of the janitor's closet. Even though I had cried until I was exhausted, I was still crying in my sleep.

Slowly I sat up and pulled out my Pearphone to look at the time. 4:50 pm. School had let out over an hour ago.

_Ping!_

My hone alerted me that I had 12 missed calls and 17 new messages. *The names in front of the text are who it's from.*

Beck:_ Hey, man. What's up?_

Tori: _Robbie! Why are you not here? Call me!_

Jade: _Beck told me I should text you to see if you're okay. I really don't care._

Andre: _Yo, Robbie! Pick up the phone!_

And so on...

Not a single message from Cat. How could she be so blind?

I decided to call Beck.

*Phone Call*

Me: Hey, Beck. I skipped school because I'm feelin' down.

Beck: What happened?

Me: Well, Cat is dating this Ethan guy...

Beck: So what? She's dated other guys around you.

Me: He tried to rape her this weekend.

Beck: *silence*

Me: Beck?

Beck: HE DID WHAT?

Me: She came running to me saying how he tried to rape her on Friday, but now she's dating him again. She said that he told her it was a joke he was playing on her.

Beck: AND CAT BELIEVED HIM?

Me: Well, yeah.

Beck: Alright. I'm going to find that bastard and beat the crap out of him.

Me: *silence*

Beck: Bye, Robbie. I'll tell everyone you're okay and call you later.

Me: Bye, Beck.

*End of Phone Call*

I sighed and tossed my phone into my bag. This day was going great, I thought sarcastically. I waited until 5:30 to go home.

As I was walking into my house, a rush of cold air blew over me. I rubbed my hands along my arms to heat myself up. What does the thermostat say?

It's 53 degrees Fahrenheit in here. Almost as cold as I felt inside. I quickly changed the temperature to 72 degrees.

_Ring, ring! Ring, ring!_

My phone startles me into reality.

*Phone Call*

Me: Hello?

Beck: Hey, Robbie. I talked to Cat. You're right. She's being totally naïve and stupid. Jade and I tried to talk some sense into her, but she wouldn't listen. What should we do now?

Me: I really don't know. I...I implied that I liked her, but she turned me down. It was so cruelly, though. I said she didn't know what love was, because if she did, she'd be with me. Her voice got scary and mean and she said "Do you think I'd ever be with you?"

Beck: Wait, wait. You like Cat?

Me: I love her.

Beck: Cat Valentine?

Me: Yes.

Beck: Wow. That doesn't sound like Cat.

Me: I know.

Beck: Why don't you call her?

Me: She won't talk to me...

Beck: Then go to her house.

Me: *silence*

Beck: Do it. If you need anything, give me a ring.

Me: Fine. I'll talk to you later.

*End of Phone Call.

I sighed for the billionth time that day and grabbed my car keys from the coffee table.

It was a short drive to Cat's place, but with my stomach doing summersaults, it felt like 2 seconds. I pulled into Cat's driveway and turned off the car.

Taking a deep breath, I opened the car door and walked to the front porch. I reached out with a shaking hand and rang the doorbell.

"Coming!" I heard Cat's voice call cheerfully.

She arrived a few seconds later and opened the door. As soon as she saw my face, I knew she was going to slam the door, so I pushed past her and into her house.

"Robbie! Get out!" she yelled.

"No, Cat. We have to talk!" I yelled back at her.

Cat pouted and crossed her arms. Even though I'm angry with her, she looked so adorable.

"Cat, I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier, but you need to see the truth. Ethan is just using you for sex, nothing else. I know his type, he's lucky he reeled you into his trap, and I know your relationship will only lead to heartbreak." I said as calmly as I could.

Cat sighed sadly and uncrossed her arms.

"I...I know that, Robbie. I just...I just thought I loved him. I didn't want to believe he'd do that to me." She said after a long pause.

"You dated him for a week before he tried to rape you. I wouldn't call that love." I told her.

"What do you know about love, Robbie?" She asked me defensively.

"I know that when you love someone, you want to be with them at all times. They are the only ones that can make you feel truly happy. They are the only ones who-"

Cat shut me up with a kiss.

**Sorry it's so short! New chapter will be up within the next three days!**


	3. Chapter 3

Cat pulled out of the kiss far too soon.

"W-what was that for?" I asked while stuttering.

"I don't know. Your lips were there, and I just leaned in." Cat said. Her expression told me she was confused too.

"Was I...you know...okay?" I asked shyly.

"You were great. I'm sorry about what I said in the janitor's closet."

"Did you...did you mean it?"

"...I didn't mean for it to come out that harsh."

My face fell and my heart dropped to my stomach.

"No! Robbie! Don't take this the wrong way!" Cat said, seeing my expression.

"You can't kiss a guy and expect him to just not to assume you have feelings!" I retorted.

I got up from the Cat's couch and stormed towards the door. Cat's dainty hand tried to stop me but I just yanked my arm away.

"Robbie! Please! PLEASE!" Cat cried.

I stopped and spun around to look at her.

"WHAT, CAT? WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO?" I yelled at her.

"I want you to listen to me!" Cat whimpered.

Cat walked to me and took my arm in her hands.

"That's not what I meant Robbie. I think I'm just going to take a break from guys for now, okay? Maybe when I'm better, we can go out." Cat said softly.

I took a deep breath and looked into her brown eyes.

"What do you me when you're better?" I asked her.

"I mean...when I get over Ethan and start to trust guys again." Cat said softly.

"You can always trust me, Cat." I said again.

"I know. I just need time. Will you stay here with me? I'm going to call Ethan and tell him we are over."

"Sure."

Cat pulled out her Pearphone and dialed Ethan's number.

"Hi Ethan...I think we are done. I know you weren't joking when you did that to me. We are over. I'm sorry." Cat said into the pone when Ethan picked up.

"What? C'mon, babe! You can't be serious!" I heard Ethan's voice say.

"I am dead serious Ethan. You'd better hope I don't press charges." Cat said confidently.

Silence.

"YOU UNGREATFUL BITCH! YOU DIRTY WHORE! YOU ARE GOING TO REGRET THIS, YOU LITTLE SLUT!" Ethan screamed.

"I-I'm sorry, Ethan. I just c-can't trust you." Cat said nervously.

"I'm coming over."

"No!" Cat yelled, but Ethan had already hung up.

Cat looked at her phone in shock.

"He's gonna rape me..." Cat whispered.

"Not on my watch. Let's go Cat."

"Go where?"

"Call Tori and tell her we are coming over. Ask her to call everyone else and get them over, too." I told her.

Cat nodded and I pulled her out the door.

"Lock it." I said quickly. It had been about 5 minutes since Cat called Ethan. He'd be here soon.

Cat locked the door and I grabbed her wrist and pulled her to my car.

"Hurry. Get in and lock the door."

Cat obeyed and I turned on my car. I pulled out quickly and backed out of the drive way as fast as I could.

"Cat, duck down! That's Ethan's car!" I said, spotting Ethan in a red Mustang.

Cat leaned down so if you drove by us, you'd think I was the only one in the car. I pulled on a cap and switched my normal glasses for sunglasses.

As Ethan drove past towards Cat's house, I could feel him staring into my car. To act normal I nodded my head in a slight hello. He nodded back after a short pause.

I waited until I couldn't see his car anymore before I told Cat the coast was clear.

Cat called Tori. Tori was relieved to hear Cat was okay.

I pulled into Tori's driveway. Andre was already there.

Cat jumped out of the car and ran into me.

"Thank you for being here Robbie." She whispered into my chest. Her arms circled my torso and squeezed.

"It's nothing." I said humbly.

Cat held my hand as we walked to Tori's door.

_Knock, Knock!_

My fist thumped on the door twice before Tori yanked it open and pulled Cat into a hug.

"CAT! OMG! I THOUGHT YOU'D BE HURT!" Tori yelled.

"I'm fine Tori! Really!" Cat laughed.

Tori basically dragged Cat into the house and threw her onto the couch.

"You are going to tell me what happened on Friday and why you didn't listen to Robbie! Right now!"  
>Tori told Cat angrily.<p>

"Robbie! Tori is scaring me!" Cat squealed.

Tori sighed and sat on the couch next to Cat.

"I'm sorry...now tell me!"

"Okay, okay!"

Cat started to repeat the story she told me, so I wandered into the kitchen where Andre was eating a bowl of ice cream. The look on his face told me he would beat the crap out of Ethan if he was here.

"Hey Andre...if looks could kill..." I joked.

"Yeah, I know. It just makes me so angry that someone would take advantage of Cat!" Andre jammed his spoon into his bowl.

"So...you live farthest from Tori...how'd you get here before Cat and I?" I asked.

Andre blushed.

"Oh, um...well, she needed me to help her with a song..." He replied nervously.

"Oh really..." I teased him.

"Yeah!"

"Okaaaaaaay..."

Jade and Beck showed up about 10 minutes later. We all watched movies and talked until 9:30 pm.

"Alrighty! It's a school night! We should get going..." Beck said. He and Jade left.

"Ethan should be gone by now. Thanks Tori. Bye Andre." Cat stood up and I followed her out the door.

We got into the car and drove to Cat's house, making small talk along the way.

"So..." I said as I parked in her driveway.

"...Thank you so much Robbie. You cannot believe how grateful I am." Cat said.

She unbuckled her seat belt and reached over to hug me before getting out of my car.

I watched her walk into her house and close the door.

I backed out of her driveway slowly and looked at the cars around Cat's house. My eyes were attracted to a red Mustang parked a couple houses away. The ca looked so familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on where I had seen it.

Suddenly it hit me.

That was Ethan's car.

I gasped and looked back at Cat's house. My ears barely picked up the muffled scream.


	4. Chapter 4

Cat's muffled scream rang in my ears.

"HELP! HELP!" I yelled, hoping a neighbor would hear me.

I parked my car in the middle of the road and ran to Cat's front door. I tried to open it. It was locked.

"Dammit! SOMEONE CALL THE POLICE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"What the hell are you screaming at, kid?" asked a small man emerging from the house next door.

"Call the police! Now! I need help! My friend needs help!" I yelled at him.

I rammed my shoulder into the door, sending sharp pain through my arm. Cat's screams were barely audible, but I could feel them chilling my bones.

The man fumbled around in his pockets for his cellphone and called 911.

I rammed my shoulder into the door again and it bust open.

"CAT!" I yelled.

Ethan had her pinned against the counter. He had ripped open her top and pulled off her skirt. Cat was trying to scream around the rag shoved in her mouth, thrashing and kicking and squirming under Ethan.

I made the decision to try and beat Ethan in a fight. The odds did not look good.

"ETHAN! GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF HER!" I yelled, trying to get Ethan's attention.

Ethan stopped trying to get Cat's underwear off and turned his head slightly so he could see me with his peripheral vision.

"Get out of here, pussy." He said calmly.

"I don't think I'll be going anywhere anytime soon." I said, hatred dripping from my voice like syrup.

Ethan whispered something into Cat's ear. It must have terrifying because Cat's eyes widened and her face paled. He grabbed her by her waist and shoved her to the floor. She crawled away from him.

Ethan slowly turned and smiled cruelly at me. I hoped I didn't look as scared as I felt.

"So...the pussy wants to be fucked?" He asked. The hell?

"I really hope that's not all you could come up with." I said, trying to distract him from Cat, who was trying to get to the phone on the table.

Ethan laughed darkly and began prowling towards me. I stood my ground and took up a defensive position. Ethan approached slowly, taking his time.

_Good. Maybe the police will get here before he pulverizes me._

Ethan stopped, only about 5 feet away. He stood up straight and laughed lightly. I had a couple of inches on him in height, but he out bulked me by a lot.

I took my chance and charged. Ethan must have been waiting for this because he stepped aside and tripped me. I must have looked like a fool, because Ethan laughed even harder.

I flipped onto my butt and sat up. Ethan was gazing down on me like a demon. He backed up, giving me room to get to my feet.

"Why don't you try again?" He asked, mocking me.

I stood still, trying to remember the moves I learned in the bully defense class I took a month ago. Ethan got impatient. He walked towards me quickly and punched me in the gut. I doubled over in pain.

"Give up?" he asked.

I shook my head and wheezed. He kneed me in the face. I could hear my nose crunch, but all I felt was numb. Ethan turned around and looked at Cat on the floor.

"Where were we?" he asked as he walked towards her.

The small man from next door appeared in the doorway and shouted "The police will be here in 20 minutes!"

"Perfect. Just enough time for me to get off and leave." Ethan said.

The man gasped and ran back to the safety of his home.

I looked around from where I lay crumpled on the floor and spotted a baseball bat leaning against the wall by the front door. I got up slowly and picked up the bat.

Slowly and silently I stalked Ethan from behind. He was crouched over Cat's tense body, trying to pull off her underwear.

Cat saw me and her eyes widened. Ethan barely had enough time to turn and look at me before I hit him across the head with the bat as hard as I could. He fell to the ground like a ragdoll, out cold.

I dropped the bat and sank to my knees, exhausted and in pain.

Cat stared at Ethan in shock. Tears streamed down her face and bruises decorated her bare skin.

"Are...are you okay?" I asked. I didn't want to touch her, afraid she'd think I was trying to take advantage of her.

"I...R-robbie..." She gasped. She crawled over to me and threw her arms around my neck. I wrapped my arms around her small waist as sobs wracked through her body.

"Shhhh, shhhh. It's okay." I whispered softly into her hair.

Cat cried into my shoulder until the police got there. They put a towel around her blanket around her half-naked body, and brought all three of us to the hospital.

O(O)O(O)O(O)O(O)O(O)O(O)O(O)O(O)O(O)O(O)O(O)O(O)O(O)O(O)O(O)O(O)O(O)O(O)O(O)O(O)O(O)O(O)

I woke up in a white hospital room. Cat was sitting at the foot of my bed.

"Robbie!" Cat gasped. She jumped up and hugged me around my neck gingerly.

"How do you feel?" she asked after she pulled away.

"...broken." I answered.

She giggled slightly and sighed.

"You have a broken nose, 4 broken fingers, and 2 broken ribs." She informed me.

Wow. I didn't think it was that bad.

"What about Ethan? Where is he?" I asked.

"Robbie...you knocked him into a coma! I'm charging Ethan for sexual abuse. I'll have to go to court when he wakes up." Cat said in her normal, sweet voice. It felt so good hearing it.

I closed my eyes and smiled in satisfaction.

"Robbie?" Cat asked after a minute.

"Yes?" I opened my eyes and stared at her. She looked guilty and ashamed.

"I'm...I'm so sorry for every mean word I have said to you. I don't deserve a person like you in my life. Thank you so much." She said quietly.

I chuckled softly, but it still hurt my ribs. Cat smiled.

"Do you know how much I care about you Cat? How much everyone cares for you?" I asked.

She shook her head.

"I would do anything for you. Anything at all." I told her.

"Would you kiss me?" She asked shyly.

"...what?"

Cat leaned down and pressed her lips softly to mine. It was better than any of the other kisses we had shared. This one was real and sweet.

Cat broke apart the kiss and stared into my eyes. She reached out hesitantly and ran her fingers through my curly black hair.

"I love you."


	5. Chapter 5

"I love you"

I choked on my breath.

"You...you what?" I asked, my heart just about soaring out of my chest.

"You're my best friend in the world. I feel like you're my big brother." She said happily.

_Big brother? _

"I don't mean it like that! I mean you protect me in a brotherly sort of way! It would be super weird to kiss my real brother like that!" She said quickly.

Tears began welling up in her eyes.

"Cat! Calm down! It's okay!" I said.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I shouldn't have said anything." Cat cried. Oh yeah, normal Cat is back.

"Cat! Please! Don't be sorry!"

"Okay! I'm sorry for freaking out!" She started to cry even harder.

"Cat...if you don't stop crying I won't talk to you."

Cat sniffled and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Okay. What's wrong?" I asked after she stopped crying.

"I'm really sor-"

"What did I did I say about apologizing?" I interrupted her.

"Oh, right. I'm sor- I mean...I don't know. I feel bad about what happened. I want to make it up to you." She said.

"How so?"

"Robbie Shapiro...will you go out with me?"

I gaped.

"Of course!" I said after I recovered from the shock.

Cat giggled and poked my arm. I grabbed her hand and intertwined our fingers.

"I am sorry. Look at your hand! You fingers look like little white sausages all bandaged up like that!" She squealed and laughed.

I held up my hand with my four broken fingers and laughed.

"I guess they do!' I said, still laughing.

Cat giggled and peeked at me from under her long lashes.

I sighed and laid back.

"Robbie?" I heard Cat's voice ask.

"Yes?" I said without opening my eyes.

"You're the best kisser I've ever met." Cat said.

I grinned. Cat massaged my good hand with delicate fingers.

I got out of the hospital two days later. Beck and the rest of the gang came to visit me all the time, but Cat never left my room.

She was so cute, worrying about me the way she does. My mom brought Rex to see me...I should have guessed he would be an ass.

I looked through my glasses at Cat, who was sitting at me from across the table. We had gone out to eat dinner...on a date. Yes!

"So, what will you two be having?" asked a cheery waiter. He looked a little older than us, maybe 18.

"I want a Caesar salad, please." Cat said politely.

"Ah. A very healthy choice. Are you trying to lose weight?" He asked.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" Cat asked very loudly.

"No, I, uh, I didn't mean you need to! You're very skinny! What are you? 50 pounds?" He panicked.

"96. I want the salad." Cat said, still sounding offended.

The waiter nodded feverously and turned to me.

"What will you have?"

"I'll have the same. Thanks." I responded.

The waiter sighed in relief and walked away.

I Looked at Cat. Tears were brimming her eyes.

"He called me fat..." Cat said sadly.

I chuckled and reached out to take her hand.

"No one on this planet would consider you, Cat Valentine, fat." I said reassuringly.

"But he di-" Cat started to say.

"Do you want me to ask the whole restaurant? HEY, EVERYBODY! DO Y-", I shouted, but Cat slapped a hand over my mouth.

"Okay, okay! I know!" Cat said, giggling.

I smiled at her. She was so sensitive. But I loved that about her.

**What shall happen next?**

**Cat and Robbie finish dinner, then Robbie takes Cat home, then leaves her until tomorrow.**

**Cat and Robbie leave after dinner and go to the beach for a romantic walk in the moonlight.**

**Cat and Robbie leave to Cat's house, where sexy time commences. ;)**

**Robbie's car dies, they have to go to a motel for the night because the house is to far away.**

**Choose!**

**Next chapter will come as soon as I get more reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it's been so long! I decided what to do with C and R on my own...but I think you'll like it. Enjoy!**

**(No One's POV)**

"Woah! Woah! Slow down!" Robbie said, amused at Cat's eagerness to go to the beach.

"Speed up!" Cat said as she continued dragging Robbie across the parking lot to his car.

After Cat basically threw him into the driver's seat, she quickly crawled over his lap and settled into the passenger's side.

"Go!" Cat squealed excitedly.

"I'm going!" Robbie laughed as he sped off out of the parking lot to the beach.

After a 20 minute drive, Cat was bouncing up and down in her seat.

"Are we there yet?" She asked like a little girl.

"Almost, Cat. Be patient." Robbie replied, reaching over with his free hand to take hers in his.

Robbie pulled into the small parking lot next to the beach. The sun was almost under the water, giving everything a cool orange glow.

"IT'S THE OCEAN! OCEAN OCEAN OCEAN! "**(Kyoko, anyone? ;]), **Cat squealed in joy.

Robbie watched Cat run down onto the soft sand, laughing and skipping as she went.

"Robbie! Robbie, come here!" She called him.

He smiled to himself and walked out of the parking lot onto the sand, taking off his shoes and socks and rolling up his pants to the bottom of his knee.

Robbie slowly walked up to a twirling Cat and stopped a couple feet away. She looked so beautiful, dancing and chasing after the retreating tides. The last of the sun's warm light made her tan skin glow.

"I love the beach! It's so fun!" She said, more to herself than to Robbie.

He moved closer and took her small hand in his. Cat laughed and looked at Robbie. She smiled at him, then turned and faced the ocean, still smiling.

A warm breeze blew by and Cat tilted her head back. Her vivid red hair flowed out like a cape behind her. She giggled and closed her eyes.

"Cat..."

Cat opened her eyes and looked over at him.

"Yes?"

"Do you love me?"

"Of course!"

Robbie smiled at her and shifted his gaze to the waves.

"Do you love me?" Cat asked.

"Of course..." Robbie answered adoringly.

Cat pulled Robbie closer and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"CAT!" yelled an angry voice.

Cat turned and looked for the source of the voice.

It was Ethan. He was standing a couple yards away.

**(Robbie's POV)**

I quickly pushed Cat behind me, shielding her with my body.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as calmly as I could.

"None of your business. Back away from my girl while you still can." Ethan said threateningly. He walked over to us with long strides, stopping only a couple feet away.

"She's not your girl anymore, Ethan. Leave us alone. Why are you even allowed to be here?" I said, trying to make myself sound brave.

"The court date is two days away. I can do whatever I want until then." He said, glaring at cat, who was trembling behind me.

I turned my head slightly and whispered to Cat.

"Call 9-1-1"

Cat nodded and stuck her hand into her pocket for her phone. It wasn't there.

"My back pocket" I whispered to her. Ethan was watching us with a smirk on his face.

"The nearest cop is like an hour away, so even if you do call, they won't be here until I'm done." Ethan informed me.

Great.

Cat stuck her hand into my back pocket and pulled out my pearphone.

She quickly dialed and told the lady our situation.

"We'll be there shortly." Said the lady on the other side.

Ethan laughed and walked towards us slowly. I backed up so we stayed the same distance part.

Without turning my head I told Cat to run while I tried to distract Ethan.

Cat counted to three in her head then turned and bolted. Ethan looked after her and started to jog slowly towards her, getting closer to me every second.

"Back off Ethan!" I shouted.

Ethan stopped running and looked at me.

"Didn't get enough the first time?" He asked cruelly.

I took up a defensive position.

Ethan took out a knife.


End file.
